The Dark Phoenix Rise
by NarukoSon
Summary: In San Francisco in 1922, Haruhi decides that her father's hotel isnt enough. With the help of her gangster friends, her masculine appearance, maybe she can make this simple "hotel" a money making success with the help of her 6 favorite boy toys, and maybe just maybe find some love along the way.
1. Prolouge

**Hello everyone, I write a lot And well I stop. I finish it all on other sites. I just don't Seem to get the love here. Any reviews are helpful and they bring every writer joy. Flame away if you feel you must. I just want to write something that's been in my head and I want to share it with y'all. I'll update as I can and I will actually finish this on this site. I just hope it gets read. Lots of love Narukoson**

**Prolouge **

It had been a long night, a long boat ride, a long everything as made into the large city. New York, now this was something to behold. I knew I'd need to make some money for my trip to San Fransisco. Yet, I knew I could do anything.

Being a woman of Japanese descent in the 1920s was hard enough, but the fact I looked like a boy was even harder. My father had sent for me since he'd settled not long ago. Opened a hotel and said life was going well. Many men assaulted me for being to feminine of a guy, but the money still came. The odd jobs of hustling, street brawls, and gang type activities helped me meet some important people that I would bring along with me to my trek out west. Not all of them knew I was female, but the ones who did held me in high esteem.

Today I'm packing up, ready to move out of this pit of a shit city they call New York and move in to better things. I now have two of there very best bodyguards to tag along. Let's just say they are the most delectable and delicious set of twins I have ever laid my eyes on. Not only are they my protection, they are also mine. I hope dad has a great business started. Because I'm going to have a blast making sure his patrons are very satisfied.

The train ride was exhausting, three "men" cramped into one compartment. When ever we'd go to eat people would stare. Just because I enjoy my men doesn't mean I'm quiet. We've had to throw a few ruffians from the side. I make sure it's near towns first. I'm cruel but not that cruel.

My month in New York allowed me to move up the ranks fairly quickly. Like I've said, no one knew I was a woman but those I became more intimately attached too. Not many gangsters that aren't of Italian descent are given more freedom, but I'm strong and have a way with numbers. They trusted me and now here we are on our way to my dads hotel. I just hope hes okay with what we have started, and with whom.

When we arrive its pouring rain, and my boots are slick with the sticky mud of the unpaved roads of Chinatown. Being that most residents in Chinatown were of Chinese descent, there were still Pilipino and Japanese as well. The town was still very segregated. But I wasn't looking for perfection, I was looking for home.

We arrived around 1 am, and the place was going crazy. At the end of a very short alley way was a building with only a door and no windows. People coming in and out, police, firemen, chauffueses, white, black, Chinese, Japanese. It didn't matter, my father must have been paying off people well to be still serving liquor in 1922.

I pulled my jacket tighter to hide myself more and me and my two escorts entered the building full of music and fun. Women sitting on men's laps, people off in dark corners doing what please there drunk addled minds.

"Ready boss?" the one twin said to me.

Nodding my head as an affirmation we walked to the bar, where I saw my father. His clothes are beautiful, his hair in a beautiful chignon. His kimono, a deep purple with the sleeves and end dipping into a lavender almost white. The obi, a soft sun yellow tied neatly at his back. The layers for his under garments a light grey. Tiny details of cranes started at the bottom and trailed up his back into a beautiful arrangement of a sunset near the ocean. My mother had made that for him, it was breathtaking. She had the best stitch work ever.

"Hey boss, I thought your father was here. Come on let's look around." Said the one.

"Ya, that woman seems like she might know. Hey what about the guy over there. The blonde, he might know as well." Said the other.

I just smiled and raised my hand as to tell them not to speak. "Why don't you two go do something. I got this, that woman over there is my dad."

They just raised their shoulders in response, bowed, and walked to look around.

He noticed me as soon as he looked my direction when there was a lull in the orders. He smiled and that is how it all started.

**I hope it was okay, I swear this is going somewhere. Yes I'm aware its vague, but it's supposed to be. Plus you should already know who's in it. ****Please let me know of any mistakes. No beta yet. if you're interested hit me up. **


	2. new beginnings

**Hey to anyone who is reading this. I'll do my best to keep you entertained and engaged. I hope you enjoy. The story will be less vague and more descriptive. Enjoy!! Thank you to gallagherrian for your review. I hope I keep you enterained.**

**_February 23, 1922_ **

Three weeks, that's how long we've been here. Hikaru and Kaoru have been most loyal. Even finding me a few new toys I could use for our future endeavors.

I had already spoken with my father, he agreed that the offering of fantasies was a brilliant idea. To offer up males or females made us different. He already had a few girls who worked their as it was that gave him a piece of the profits. What's a few more.

Our first was a small man, he was much older than I myself am, but his lithe frame and delicate features made him look years younger. Men and women flocked to Honey like a moth to the flame. He played his young boy role well. He enjoyed the freedom of what he did.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka was a fugitive from his family. Having taken his cousin and ran. He hated being the golden child from such a young age. Life was supposed to be adventure, fun, sex, drinking, and sweets.

"Haruhi, darling. Why wont you let me help you relax like those twins do? We could have so much fun!" Honey's words spilling from his lips laying there in his bed of deep red silk. His golden hair framed his face, eyes that matched his name, chest bare for all to see as he stroked himself through the small slip of fabric of his bedding that barley covered his member.

I could stare at him for hours, three weeks and I knew he would be a joy to work with.

"Honey, you know I can't. I'd love to be entwined in that bed in the throes of passion I know you would give me. But I am here to talk about a business proposal." I sat down in his chair by his vanity the yellow dress I wore slid open at the slit to the ground as I crossed my legs and leaned back. The long slit reaching my upper thigh in my dress showing off my long legs, garter holding up my stockings allowing an enticing view to Honey.

He huffed in annoyance then laughed. "Fine, fine. I'll get dressed. But one of these days I'm claiming those lips." Winking in my direction, full pouty lips moist from his tongue.

Standing tall and proud walking across his room, in his naked glory for my eyes to feast on as he grabbed a small satin robe to cover his body with. He sat on his bed bench and listened.

We talked for a few hours, drinks between us as we spoke of things to come.

"Well, now that we have all that situated let's finish this transaction with a proper seal of the deal." Honey leaning forward from his plush bench. His small robe sliding off his shoulder, golden eyes blown with lust and mirth.

"I'm not sure you can keep up Honey." Leaning forward, eyes full of a teasing gleam. I wrap my hand into the collar of his robe.

He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and releases it as his tongue sends a tantalizing wet stripe across is full pouty lips. I cant contain my self any longer and I press my lips against his own.

His moan that leaves his lips seems sinister and he grabs me quickly and throws me over his shoulder. Hand spanks and firmly holds my ass. "Oh, you sweet young thing, my turn." He says as he tosses me on his bed. Robe falling to the floor leaving his body bare for me to indulge. The last thing I remember is absolute bliss.

**_March 15, 1922_ **

So far we've been doing well. Between the twins, Honey and his boyish charm, and the girls the money is a constant flow.

I cant stand the girls that my dad has. They're so annoying and seem more wrapped up in trying to woo me than the men, but they get the job done.

Benibarba seems to make women swoon, and has quite the dom type personality towards men.

Hinagiku is shy and sweet younger than the other two and has a flair for the dramatics. But, they all do. Her pure innocence conveyed in her eyes makes men flock to her. She takes one only on days she works, the rest of her evening is spent with the other two.

Then there's Suzuran. She is full of beauty and grace, her soft flowing honey locks make her unique with her pouty face, and chestnut eyes. She ensnares all she attempts to gather. It's quite humorous, because be it male or female if she wants them. There is no going back.

My fathers bodyguards seem to make sure no one is too rough, and keeps their mouth shut. I now know why Honey stole away with his cousin.

Takashi Morinozuka, cousin to the illustrious Honey is a glorious thing to behold. His deep voice and muscular frame make me want to climb that tree. But he seems oblivious to anyone who isn't Honey when he's on the job.

When Honey and Mori came into town my father took them in. He said that he couldn't let those two be alone in a strange new place. Plus having gorgeous men to look after him was always a bonus.

Ritsu Kasanoda was someone who has been with my father since he opened his speakeasy. Kasanoda is the head of his family, bringing the Yakuza to America. He offered protection and allowed him to work closely with the Mafia as well as the police.

"Hey Fujioka, come sit." Kasanoda yells across the bar. Blue suit coat, black slacks, white button up open revealing his undershirt. His scarlet hair tied part way up.

I walked towards his table, flat cap of grey and blue resting on my short hair. Dark blue slacks, white cotton button up, and matching vest. I sit across from him and smile. So far only the twins, Honey, Mori, and the brainless annoying women knew my true identity.

Grabbing the spare glass off the table pouring some bourbon into it I sat. "What's up Casanova? However can I assist you this evening. "

"Well you see I'd like to do more business with you and your father, yet I cant seem to figure you out." Leaning in his chair, glass swishing around in his hand as he stared at me.

His smirk is one people would call pure evil. I don't see why, yes his mug is frightening to some. All I see is a poor guy my age just wanting to live his life to the fullest.

He polishes off what's remaining in his tumbler and places the glass in his table. I grab the bottle and refill it. Smile on my face, his eyes wide. I can tell he's confused, Most are. No one seems to get that I'm a woman right away. Honey had no problem, but this guy he's oblivious.

"I wanted to inform you that a couple of my guys might be stopping by this week to see how the operation is going. Ranka is okay with what's going on, I just wanted to touch base with you." Still leaning back in his chair.

I smile and nod, neither and affirmation nor as a rejection. I'm on my third cup when Hikaru comes down. It's late and mostly everyone is gone except for a few trying their luck with the girls.

He leans forward and whispers in my ear. Kasanoda's eyes bulge in confusion that simply wont disappear.

Hikaru palm runs down my chest and back up. His eyes lock with Kasanoda's as his had holds my neck. My body is on fire as his words register that hes all alone tonight and misses me. Stuff about how late it is, and that he's hard as a rock.

My eyes shine with a sparkle from the words in my ear and the alcohol warming me from inside. I can tell Kasanoda is aroused and confused. I love it.

"Well Kasanoda, I am being called to bed. We shall hang out more tomorrow. If you need anything feel free to talk to my father and he can pass it on to me." I stand up and face Hikaru. My fingers brushing against his cheek, sliding down his chest to palm him.

His body shudders and he smiles lazily with the look of things to come and sleep still in his eyes.

I look over my shoulder and say my good nights to the room and wink at Kasanoda as I pull my Hikaru with me.

** _April 16, 1922_ **

Honey and Mori have found a long lost friend who I'm being told is amazing with numbers. My father seems to love him and has met him a few times over the last week. I'm being told that he would be perfect for keeping tabs on everyone who comes in and making sure we stay afloat.

I dress in my normal clothes for the day, knowing I'm meeting someone who will work for us I need to make sure they think I'm a guy. I hate being walked all over, I need the trust. As well as make my father proud.

The bar area of this hotel/speakeasy is empty except for Hikaru, Kaoru, and Mori. My father set up this meet and I need took the part.

I sit at the bar drinking a cup of tea to make me feel more awake as I wait for this gentleman named Kyoya OOotori. I was told he is the youngest of 3 boys and 1 girl. The elder brother is a doctor like their father, the next is also training to become a doctor as well. His sister is a wife, and Kyoya is running the police force under a pseudonym. He makes sure that the right people pay at the right time.

When he walks in I feel underdressed. My hair is combed and I'm wearing my taupe suit, cream shirt, matching jacket with a sky blue bowtie.

Hes wearing a black pinstriped suit, the red tie stands brightly against his fair skin. Black hair parted on the left neatly combed and his thin wire framed oval glasses on his face hiding his beautiful brown eyes that as I get a closer look seem to have specks of grey and black in them.

He bows and introduces himself to me. I smile and ask him to sit. We talk about business for what seems like hours but isn't that long.

"So Haruhi, can we come to an arrangement of sorts. I think with my help we can move this on to bigger and better things." Calmly speaking while adjusting his glasses.

I agree and offer food. Kaoru rushes off to bring a few sandwiches for us as we continue to go over logistics.

I reach across the table and shake his hand. A few remaining bites left on my plate and accept his proposal of coming on board.

"So Kyoya, starting tonight I'll have you come in. See how everything works, allow you to look over our books, and see if you're still interested."

I grab the last of my sandwich and take a bite. Chewing on what's left he leans forward and makes me almost choke on what I'm eating.

"Well Ms. Fujioka, I look forward to working with you." He stands and bows once again as he leaves. Stopping to talk to Mori to find out best times he should arrive.

I drink some of my water to wash down what's in my mouth and smirk. Things just got a whole lot more interesting.

**Hello again all, thanks for the read. I'll update soon. At least once a week. It will get more graphic as time goes. I just figured a little too soon for that in the first chapter. Who would you like us to meet next. I have a few ideas but would love to hear what you think. Thanks again for the read. Until next time!**


End file.
